salem_witches_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sam Richards
Please Bold Your Choices 1) There are four paths. One leads to a wandering road, another to a lake, one over a mountain, and one to a city. Which one? :A) Road :B) Lake :C) Mountain :D) None of them, I'm at home. :E) City 2) Which type of spell is most useful? :A) A Fun Spell :B) A Spell Of Control :C) A Combat Spell :D) A Complex Spell :E) A Healing Spell 3) How would you describe yourself? :A) Loyal :B) Cunning :C) Hard-working :D) Wise :E) Compassionate 4) Someone infuriates you in public. How do you react? :A) They are just joking around. :B) Tell them that they are worthless and to get a life, infuriate them, push them, and storm off. :C) Get up, look at them right in the eye, and walk away like it never happened. :D) Shrug it off. :E) Gently tell them what they are doing. 5) What is most important to you? :A) Friends and family. :B) Getting your way. :C) Life. :D) Grades. :E) Others. 6) Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? What makes them different? etc. She was born in a rough and tumble family in America. But, she was acually pretty decent in school, compared to most of her family she was. She acually had a troubled childhood, not with crime or anything, just her behavior in class sometimes. \She acted quite rebillous and sometimes studied, but not often. She was very serctive, only trusting her best of friends to keep her serects, Sam was a helpful girl, if you deserved the help, she gave it to you. But she was known for being a big trouble-maker. Sam also loved Quiddich in her days at home. She often speed around quickly on her broomstick. She's 11 years old, at the moment. (OOC: Time line, her getting kicked out.) 7) Give a short description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? Kind or rude? She's a very friendly person, but she is very headstrong and proud. She is a poliet person around teachers, but sometimes she fakes polietness to get into a teacher's good book. But mostly she loves to cause trouble. She loves pranks, she is a creative person once it comes to that. Sam is a very brave and good hearted person. She is serctive to a level, but not really. She can be very corky and sweet heatred sometimes. 8) Describe your character's profession. Does your character not work? Student, 5th year 9) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single, bisexual (mostly gay) OOC (Out of Character) Question - How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? A)I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B)Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C)I should be able to participate at least some every day. D)I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. OOC (Out of Character) Question- 1) This is my first character 2) This is NOT my first character. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Number of E's: Category:Student Approved